


Do You Like My Bling?

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Gen, James and Charles are friends even if they pretend that they're not, James loves Thomas, M/M, Miranda and Thomas are not married, Miranda loves both these idiots, Modern AU, Piercings, Thomas loves James, doing dumb stuff while you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: James gets drunk and gets his ears pierced.





	Do You Like My Bling?

As James slowly walked up the stairs to the flat, choosing not to take the elevator so that he could delay the inevitable by even a few more minutes. He felt sticky and gross and didn’t even risk looking into a mirror to see if he looked like as much of a horror as he felt like. And then he reached the flat door, and it was the moment of truth.

He let himself in, and looked around. Thomas’ coat wasn’t on the coat rack, which was definitely a good sign. He let out a small sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. Then he stripped off his leather jacket to hang it up, and headed into the bedroom, peeling off more layers of sweaty clothing as he went. 

When he got into the bedroom, he froze in the doorway. Miranda was rifling through the wardrobe, and she peered over at him. “You look terrible,” she said with far too much amusement in her voice. “Thomas just left to go looking for you. I believe it’s because you said you would be back by midnight, and then you did not come back. He was quite concerned. I told him I’d wait here so that I could be the first one to see you when you drag your sorry ass back home. Looks like I was right. You are far too stubborn to die in a ditch. I’m going to call Thomas so that he knows you’re safe and mostly in one piece. You go take a shower. You’re stinking up the entire flat.”

James shuffled out of the room. He wasn’t embarrassed to be seen in his underwear by Miranda, because she’d certainly seen him in far more compromising situations than this. He was just glad that she didn’t seem to have noticed his biggest mistake that he didn’t even remember making. The proof that she hadn’t seen it was that she hadn’t said anything. Miranda was a lot of things, but she was certainly not somebody who would pull punches just because a man was already down.

As he stepped out of the shower, steam billowing out around him, he felt much more alive than he had when he’d first shuffled into the home. There was a pair of boxers and sleep pants folded up and resting on the edge of the sink, which meant that Miranda had come in while he was showering. He pulled the clothes on, and left the bathroom, shivering slightly at how the air in the rest of the place felt much cooler than the bathroom had.

He peered into the kitchen as he followed the sound of laughter, and saw Miranda and Thomas in the kitchen, both sipping at cups of coffee. “Hey,” he croaked out in a rough sounding voice. 

Thomas looked over, and then set his cup down on the counter before walking over to James. “You didn’t even dry your hair.” He reached up to run his hand through the wet locks, and then placed a kiss on James’ cheek. It was as he was pulling back that he noticed the latest addition to James’ body. Thomas’ eyes widened as he reached up, but didn’t actually touch the reddened skin. “Did you… get your ears pierced?”

“It was Charles’ fault,” James grumbled. “That bastard did this to me.”

Thomas snickered. “Darling, you know that you are a lightweight. Why do you continue to always try and outdrink that man? And how does getting drunk have anything to do with getting your ears pierced?”

James shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t really remember. But whatever happened, I know that it was Charles’ fault.”

Miranda held up the nice cast-iron pan that James always stored in the back of the cupboard in the hopes that she wouldn’t find it. “I was just about to make some breakfast. Would you like any?”

The thought of eating made James feel nauseous, and he quickly shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Thomas gently pushed James towards the bedroom. “Come on. I think that you could use some sleep.” They went into the bedroom, and James saw that his discarded clothing had already been picked up and presumably put into the laundry bin that was in the hall closet next to the washer. Thomas got James to sit down, but stopped him from lying down. “Hang on.” He disappeared for a moment, and then returned with a towel to try and dry off James’ hair somewhat, being very careful as he patted over James’ ears. “There.” Then he let James lie down, hair fanning out around his head. “Want some Advil?” he asked as he pulled the blanket up to tuck it around James. 

James nodded, already feeling sleepy and cozy and ready to sleep. “Yes please.”

After Thomas gave him the medicine and a glass of water, he kissed the top of James’ head. “Well I don’t know if you plan on keeping them or not, but I have to admit, those piercings do have the effect of making you look like a very dashing pirate. It’s a good look on you.”

“Thanks for taking care of me,” James murmured. “Sorry to have worried you.” 

“It’s fine. I suppose I was just overreacting. I know that Charles wouldn’t actually let you get drunk and then get yourself killed.”

James narrowed his eyes. “Are you talking about the same Charles as me? I’m pretty sure that he’d kill me himself if he thought he could get away with it.” Just because the two of them went out drinking every couple of weeks, and talked about their problems and sometimes texted each other funny memes did not mean that they were friends.

“Whatever you say, darling.” 

He started to leave, but James reached out from the warm cocoon of blanket to grab Thomas’ sleeve. “Stay with me? You must be tired if you went out looking for me so early. You normally like to sleep until eleven at least on the weekends.”

Thomas laughed, and then pulled off his shoes and pants before going around and climbing into the other side of the bed, pulling James close to him so that they were both cuddled up beneath the blankets. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” James mumbled, and then his eyes closed the rest of the way. He didn’t even notice the way that his ears were still a bit sore from being stabbed with tiny needles. 

Thomas wasn’t really that tired, but he enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment, and loved how innocent and young James looked when he was lying asleep. He was one of the only people Thomas knew who didn’t move even once while he was asleep, and when they’d first started sharing a bed, it had worried him, and given him motivation to hold James even closer, just to make sure that he was still alive. Now, he knew that it was just how James was, though that didn’t mean that he stopped holding the other man close.

After a couple of minutes, the bedroom door swung open, and Miranda poked her head in. “So is that a rain check on the bacon?”


End file.
